codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Mission
Ultimate Mission is the thirteenth episode and the season 13 finale it is also the 261st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko Rebirth................... Jeremy told the others about his idea of how to destroy X.A.N.A and how to destroy Sector 6 he soon said that in order to destroy X.A.N.A Aelita would have to enter the Code: Chimera code yet again to which everyone was shocked and they told Jeremy that it only works on destroying Replika's only not Sectors. Jeremy told them that he has found a Code a very special Code that will allow Aelita to destroy Sector 6 and as for X.A.N.A after destroying Sector 6 they can use the Code: Chimera code again to launch it to kill X.A.N.A once and for all. Ulrich asked if X.A.N.A would let Jeremy and Aelita do that to him and Jeremy told him that it wouldn't be easy since X.A.N.A is more powerful then he was then a year ago. Jeremy also told the others to lets go to Lyoko to Sector 6 so they can get the program ready. Aelita soon entered the program for Code: Chimera and more destroyer droids showed with Ulrich and Yumi defending Aelita while she was working Jeremy told her to get out of there right now Jeremy was hearing the computer talking for the first time to him she was saying that the program is almost working Jeremy was shocked that the supercomputer was talking to him the first time. Now Part 2................................ Meanwhile in Sector 6 Aelita Ulrich and Yumi were still at the end of the dome and Aelita was almost done with the program and Jeremy knew it was time to launch but the supercomputer told him not to launch it because it wasn't ready yet. Jeremy had to wait a bit longer which he didn't wanna do so because X.A.N.A was gonna win once and for all. Aelita was still launching the program and Ulrich and Yumi were fighting the destroyer droids as more were coming and coming while Aelita was still doing she was done and she was about launch when she Ulrich and Yumi were hit by the droids and sent back to earth with Jeremy screaming NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Everyone came back to earth in the scanner room and they were upset that they had failed their mission. Meanwhile at the computer lab............................. Jeremy and the others were gathered up together in the lab and Jeremy told the others that the Code program is still at Sector 6 and they failed the mission of wiping out the Sector and destroying X.A.N.A too Jeremy soon decides to start all over again and told everyone to keep his absents from being suspicious by the teachers and soon the others left. The next morning it was class and everyone was talking about what happened last night and they were going on about how were they gonna stop X.A.N.A and destroy Sector 6 this time. The teacher asked Odd if he had a question which he just said something silly as usual and soon the bell rang and everyone went to lunch and they were still talking when Jeremy called them to the factory. When they got to the factory Jeremy told them that they would have to wait until a few more weeks before they can go back to Sector 6 and destroy it. The others were shocked and they had to deal with X.A.N.A all over again Jeremy soon launched a return to the past and everything was back to normal yet again. Jeremy and the others were now worried Sector 6 is still out there and so was X.A.N.A as well and Jeremy promised everyone that they will stop X.A.N.A at all costs as the episode ends. Trivia * It was announced that LyokoWarrior12 will be doing a fourteenth season. * This episode has ended on a cliffhanger leaving a suspenseful note.